Just too Late
by Blinded By Sight
Summary: Mikan finally has the guts to confess to Natsume. But what happens? Will Natsume be able to fix the mistake he's made or is it just too late? It's sad but the sequel is going to be different! My first fanfic!


**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Hey guys! This is my first story! It's called 'Just too late'**

**Mikan: I've already read it! It's so sad! Why- Ow!**

**Hotaru: Oi, baka. No spoilers.**

**Natsume: Hn. I think it's not bad. But, will you make a sequel? I don't want Po- Ow!**

**Hotaru: I said no spoilers you idiots! **

**ShiroTenshiUsagi: Uhm... Could someone do the disclaimer?**

**Mikan: I'll do it! ShiroTenshiUsagi does not own Gakuen Alice!**

"Sorry, I like someone else"

Just like that she was rejected under the rain. As she watched his figure become smaller and smaller, she cried. After getting the courage to confess, she was rejected, under the rain. Since no one could see her tears, it would be better this way. She decided that she wouldn't annoy him anymore. She wouldn't bother asking him to come with her to Central Town to buy Howalons, even if he is her freakin' partner. Yes, Mikan Sakura was rejected under the rain by Natsume Hyuuga. She slowly walked toward the 3-star dorms hoping that her best friend, Hotaru Imai would comfort her.

Mikan's POV

Just like that. I was rejected. I promise to myself I'll never let him see me cry. Oh, why did I have to confess! Our friendship is ruined! I can't talk normally to him without remembering my rejection! Why is love so hard? I bet Hotaru can comfort me and give me advice.

End of POV

Mikan begrudgingly walked towards her friend's door. She hesitated in knocking but did so anyway.

"Who's there?" a female voice boomed from the other side.

"It's me -sob- Hotaru." Mikan said as she sobbed.

'Kreeak' was the sound heard as the door opened revealing a stoic, emotionless inventor clad in only a t-shirt and pajamas since it was already 8:27 pm. One look at her best friend's tear stained face and she looked ready to kill. "Who did this to you? I swear that he will face hell!" the concerned inventor said as she let Mikan in.

"N-natsume –sob- re-rejected m-me. –sob- H-he l-likes -sob- s-someone e-else." She said trying to hold back her tears.

"He isn't worth your tears, idiot" Hotaru said while trying to soothe her sobbing friend.

"H-hotaru, I-I w-want t-t-to c-come with y-you"

"A-are you sure?"

"y-yes." She said recalling the time when her best friend told her about her offer

Flashback:

"Mikan" the stoic inventor said to her best friend in a low voice but was enough to be heard. "Yes, Hotaru?" she didn't know what was wrong but she knew it was serious judging by the looks on her friends face. "Narumi-sensei told me that I was to transfer to Alice Academy America for business purposes. I'm going there for 4 years" Hotaru said slowly for her friend.

"Eh? But I don't want you to go!"

"It's for business purposes. They would patent my inventions. I could gain lots of money." The stoic inventor replied. Mikan sweat dropped at her last statement. "I'm gonna miss you!" she cried.

"You could come with me"

"Eh? B-but I can't leave our friends. Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme….. especially Natsume" although that last statement was a whisper, it was heard by our favorite blackmailer.

"I thought you would say that, so… just, let's just enjoy our time together more than ever." Hotaru replied with her rare smile. She just hoped that while she was gone, her idiotic best friend wouldn't do anything … stupid. (a/n: Mikan: Mou, Hotaru you're so mean! Hotaru: It's the idiotic author's fault, baka)

End of Flashback

Hotaru's POV

I guess that Hyuuga rejected her. He'll face hell, even when I'm gone. Bwahahaha! –insert evil music and lightning here- You're gonna pay Hyuuga for breaking my Idiot's heart!

End of POV

"Go pack, dummy. I'm gonna do something. We'll leave tomorrow." She commanded her best friend as she was picking out some of her inventions. 'Hyuuga, you will taste hell' she thought evilly.

-Sakura Tree-

Natsume's POV

I think she was crying. Oh God, I just rejected the Idiot I loved saying "_Sorry, I like someone else"_. I shouldn't have done that! Grr… It was… just too sudden. Oh no… What will I do. I know! I'll say '_I'm sorry, I was an idiot. It was true I didn't like you, because I love you'_ and then she'll come runnin' to my arms and we'll have a steady relationship. I just hope nothing stands in my way. (a/n: You are so annoying Hyuuga. She's not gonna come running to your arms anytime soon. Well, at least for 4 years.)

End of POV

-Mikan's Dorm-

Mikan's POV

I guess I'll pack everything. Hm… Maybe I should change my character while I stay in America. I'll be cold. I don't want anyone to get close to me. I'll just get hurt in the process. I should say goodbye to the other's tonight. I guess Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu are on this floor. Anna, Nonoko, Permy and Otanashi are on the 2-star dorms. 3-star dorms are Ruka-pyon and Yuu. I guess I'll let 'him' find out on his own. I'll go to the middle school dorms and say bye to Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and Nobara. Then I'll go to Youchi's dorm room. I guess saying goodbye to Persona wouldn't hurt. Then Jinno-sensei even though he detests me. After him I'll go to Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Serina-sensei and Fukutan. I forgot about the high school. I'll visit Sakurano-senpai, Tono-senpai, Subaru-senpai and the other SA members. I feel sad knowing that I'm leaving tomorrow. I just can't bare the fact I'm still going to keep making contact with him. I bet the fangirls will be happy that their competition in winning Natsu- Hyuuga's heart will be lessened. Oh yeah, I'll also visit the hospital to say goodbye to Kaname-senpai! I almost forgot about him! Well that's about it.

End of POV

And so Mikan did her task of saying goodbye to everyone that cared. Their replies were like this:

"Oh… I'll miss you Mikan-chan! Hm… It's because of him"

"Wah! Who'll taste my pastries?"

"But I was thinking of testing my potion on you. I'll miss you!"

"Eh? Mikan-chan!"

"I'm really gonna miss you, kouhai!"

"Make sure you kick any guy's butt if they hurt you, kay?"

"Wah! Chibi-san!"

"Hn. Good luck out there"

And so on.

The next day…

"This is it, ne, Hotaru-chan?" The young brunette said to her best friend. The inventor sighed. She was going to miss the Academy. She knew that the young brunette would be bawling her eyes out for a few days. "Oi, baka. We're boarding in 5 minutes. Let's go." And they walked towards the boarding area.

"Mikan!" was heard as a raven-haired lad ran around the airport frantically looking for his favorite 'Polka Dots'.

"The flight to America is now boarding. I repeat, the flight to America is now boarding"

"NO!" he ran and ran towards the boarding area and only saw her pass the gates. "Mikaaaaaaaan!" he shouted as the young brunette finally noticed him.

"Goodbye, Hyuuga. It seems you are just too late to realize your feelings" she muttered. "Stop talking to yourself, idiot. You look stupid" Even though the stoic inventor heard what she said, she felt sorry for the raven-haired lad. He was lucky that she left a note about their departure.

_Hyuuga,_

_If you really rejected her with all your heart, don't bother looking for her. _

_We are leaving for America, first thing tomorrow. I bet she didn't tell you about it. _

_If you want to see her one last time, go to the airport at 7:30. See you, If you come that is._

_-Imai_

**Hey guys! I'll be making a sequel soon! The sequel will be posted as soon as I feel like it! Buh-bye!**


End file.
